The Death Moon
by Julia Preston
Summary: A story of a young kit, who's mother dies giving birth. She is blamed and named Deathkit, K for mild violence
1. Chapter 1

The young queen Moonflame had given birth to her kits young and healthy. All 6 of them were strong and healthy. " they are beautiful. Go to sleep little ones." she said, and went to sleep her tail curled around her new kits.

at Moonrise when everyone was asleep, Moonflame woke up, a pain shot through her belly. She screamed. Hollyfeather scrambled out of her den.

Moonflame's screams filled the night. by Sunrise she was dead, she had had a kit that had not come out with her other ones. They named her Deathkit for she had killed her mother.

6 Moons later:

Deathkit walked out of her den, She was now seriously considering becoming rouge as she was not very popular in camp, she hated her Father, Sundrip. But she was becoming an apprentice very soon. She was small, lean and black. Like death. She loved the fact that she was going to get a mentor.

A Couple days later: **(A/N this is now first hand view) **

"All cats that are old enough to run come to the flat rock." cried Tigerstar.

I ran towards the Flat Rock. "we have 7 kits who are ready to become apprentices," everyone cheered

"Starkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Known as Starpaw. Longclaw, you have done very well in training your many apprentices, I hope pass your strength onto Starpaw."

Longclaw and Starpaw touched noses.

"Firekit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Known as Firepaw. Strongheart, you have proved yourself in the last battle with Riverclan,I hope that you pass your wisdom onto Firepaw."

Strongheart and Firepaw touched noses.

"Softkit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Known as , you have also proved yourself in the last battle with Riverclan,I hope that you pass your wisdom onto Softpaw."

Oakblaze and Softpaw touch noses.

"Blazekit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Known as Blazepaw. Featherfoot,this also being you first apprentice,I hope that you pass your training onto Blazepaw."

Featherfoot and Blazepaw touched noses.

"Dapplekit, from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Known as Dapplepaw. Mudflame,this also being you first apprentice,I hope that you pass your peace onto Dapplepaw."

Featherfoot and Blazepaw touched noses.

"Moonkit, as you share your mother's name, your mentor will be your father,Sundrip. From now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Known as Moonpaw."

Sundrop and Moonpaw touched noses.

My turn,

"Deathkit , from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Known as Deathkit-" "NO!" Sundrip screamed, "She Will Not Get Mentor!"

I looked into his deep eyes, They were hurt. I made the hardest decision in my life. "She killed Moonflame!"

"Sundrop, I'am Leader and I make the-" "No."I said firmly,"I will leave. I do Not want to Hurt my father." I said clearly. "Well then you will get you warrior name , do you promise to uphold the warrior laws and honor your- sorry,do you?

" I do." "then from now and forever you will be…" He sighed, thinking "DeathMoon." DeathMoon, An Appropriate name, as I Killed my mother

"Thank you."

And I walked out of the camp.

A little while later, As I was walking out of Windclan territory, I heard a small voice, "Help! Is anyone out there?" It was really weak. "**help."** It whispered, "**help." **I did something that I regretted for moons to come, I ran toward it.

In an area of brush, A kind of Big black cat. Like me, except the size. She looked like she was in pain. "Help," She said. I said "Calm. what is your name?" in a soothing tone, something I did really well but never did, it made me weak in my brothers, sisters and Sundrips eyes so I did not."Shadowgleam." She said. I almost told her my name, DeathMoon, But I said something else, "Sundrips daughter, I will tell you my name in a minute. What is the matter? Where is you clan?" She chuckled, "slow down Little one, My clan _was_ Shadowclan, but I killed someone on accident." she said slowly, "Hey, Me to! I was late coming out when I was born and my mother had had a old battle wound and she died." I sighed sadly "what's the matter?" then she said one word,"kits." my blood ran cold "Fox Dung." I murmured under my breath, and said "I know some herbs and I will go get some" I ran off to find them and came face to face with a Shadowclan patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here again?" _Again? _ I thought "Again?" I asked politely, "Yes, Yes. Again, Don't act stupid, Shadowgleam." said the big orange Tom, "What? No, my name is DeathMoon. I am a-" and everything went black.

When I woke up I was in an odd area, it reeked of something odd, twolegs.

I felt groggy, and sad, _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _I thought, _they must have put me near a twoleg nest_. "Fox dung." I murmured, I was in a box, with a fuzzy thing, I buried deeper into it, heard footsteps, twoleg footsteps.

There were two, A kit and mother. The young kit looked at its mother and mewed, the mother looked at me and saw I was awake, she rushed over,

The Mother started to pick up my box, But I clawed at her, "Get Away."I hissed, She took a large piece of fur. like the thing that I was laying on, and covered me with it, And for the second time everything went black

The Cutter:

When I woke up, A Cutter was standing over me. "Get away from me!" I hissed. I tried to stand up and bolt, but I wobbled unsteadily. My leg feels weird, my neck hurts and I passed out.

When I woke up the 3rd time, I saw the door wide open. I was in another twoleg nest. I ran out, tripping a couple times and into the forest.

I kept running, I smelled Riverclan scent, I stumbled into their camp, Never in my entire life have I ever been so happy to see ant cat in my entire life, "Shadowgleam." I whispered, the black cat stood in front of me, with two kits standing in front off her, "shhh, go to sleep. Young one, you are to see me soon." _What? _"Soon, why not now?" and I passed out.

I woke up thinking, wow I have passed out a lot today, then I'm hungry.

I was in a den. Medicine cat den, my leg hurt like heck. I rolled over and groaned, the Medicine cat wiped around, eyes wide, "She's alive!" she hollered and ran out to find something, I look around, Shadowgleam was lying next to me, "You are awake," She said. "Yes. What happened with your kiting? Are you ok?"

She chuckled "Slow down, Young one. All My kits died. And Yes, sort of." She looked uneasy, "Oh, I'm sorry, what were their names?" I asked, "Oh my, Their names are, _were_ Icekit, and Rainkit." Tears filled her eyes "I'm sorry," She said. "Sorry?" I asked, "I am dead." She said, "What?" My head felt like it was full of air,but before she could answer, The medicine cat came back in, "Hello. Who are you?"

"Deathmoon." I answered. "Can you put something on my leg? It hurts." I held up my leg. "What leg?" She looked confused. "why,the one that I'm holding up." I looked at my leg for the first time. If my head felt like it was full of air, It was in the sky now. My leg was gone, "oh. What about my ear and eye?" I asked. "Sorry." she gestured to the small pool in the corner. I stood up unsteadily and looked. My ear was split and a scar ran across my eye. I was… horrible. "I think I will go to sleep again. Good-night, Shadowgleam." I said. "Shadowgleam? I am Fireherb" said the medicine cat, Fireherb. "No, The cat in the corner." I said "They can not see,you are the only one, now go to sleep. It is your time." "Fireherb.I need to tell you something." " what?" she looked frightened "It is my time. I need to see you leader." Her eyes went wide, "Yes, Deathmoon." she helped me walk out of the den and to the leaders den. "Frozenstar!" she called. A tall white cat can running. "What?" He said Breathlessly "I need to see my father. In Windclan." "Who?" "Sundrip." "Okay." so we walked out of the riverclan camp. Into the windclan camp, Shadowgleam was holding me up, our little party of, Me, Fireherb, Frozenstar and Ivypaw, Fireherb's apprentice. "Stay here." I told them,and walked into my old camp.

I saw the nursery, the elders den and the flat rock. And Tigerstar.

"Who are you." He demanded "Deathmoon, and I am here to see my father, Sundrip." I said as powerful as I could His eyes widened at every word. "Deathmoon? What happened?" "everything. I am about to die, please I need to see Sundrip." "who needs to see me?" asked a very familiar voice, yet different, kinder. A tall orange cat came into the clearing, he saw me, on the brink of death, "deathmoon," he said, with tears in his eyes "come, My daughter." I walked as fast as I could to him "Father, I am close to seeing Moonflame. Where is Firepaw, Softpaw, Dapplepaw, Blazepaw, Starpaw, and Moonpaw?" I know it would have been simpler to say 'where is my siblings', but the names sounded sweeting my mouth, "one moment." he called their names, They were warriors, "Firetail, Softheart, Dapplefoot, Blazeshadow, Startree, Moonflame, Come, Deathmoon is here!" his voice cracked,all six cat came bolting from all corners of camp, "Deathmoon." said Softheart, All of them sat down and started to groom me, "Good-bye, I love you." then I saw was Sundrips eyes fill with tears, his nose touching mine. "I love you too," then he addressed Tigerstar "She needs a new name 'Deathmoon' is not how I want to remember my daughter." "all cats that are old enough to run come to the flat rock for a clan meeting, our dear friend Deathmoon, is here and she has requested a new name, and her new name will be, Moonflower." "Good-bye. Family."

And my life ended.


	3. Chapter 3

This brings us to now,

I am in a field, well somewhat. There is no grass, and the ground feels like glass and it is reflecting the stars,

No they are stars.

"Where am I?

My voice echoed over the empty field.

"Starclan."said The black cat next to me, Shadowgleam.

"Am I dead?" I asked, "Yes, yet, no. You will walk on the clan grounds again." "May I meet your kits?" "Yes soon. Not now though, soon. You need to give a prophecy, to the clans then you need to see the other clans, Shadowclan, Bloodclan, and you need to be a rouge, and-" I interrupted "I have already been a rouge, and why do I need to do all of these things? All these… these lives!" Shadowgleam sighed "You need to be a rouge a little longer, and I can not tell you." "well then I need to do something. See my mother. Where is she?" Shadowgleam sighed again "follow me." and we started walking.

It feels like forever, on and on. Then we see a forest with cats in it, A shimmering cat stepped out, "Moonflower." she said "Moonflame!" I ran and our furs touched,we were both purring.

Then she said "good-bye"

And I was ripped from Starclan


	4. The Prophecy

Chapter 4

I stood straight up  
"Four Warriors must answer the call, 2 must pass for the world to cease to fall, 1 must know were all came, all must gather for the world to tame."

then everything went black…

"Wake up little one," I am in a fluffy bed, A wonderful mother curling her tail around me. It was warm even though it was leaf-bare. "Little one, come." she nudged me. I was a kittypet. "What's your name?" "young one, my name is Peaches. You're Fluffy." I had a quick memory then it was gone. "Fluffy? Mom, Fluffy!?"

She giggled, A two-leg kit came in carrying two cans of wet food "yes food!"

Well I was running I looked out the window, I saw two shimmering cats, who looked at each other, nodded and disappeared. Memory's flashed, Moonflame, Shadowgleam, Kits, 6 siblings, Both died in kitting, two-legs, My leg, My eye, River … Clan. and It was gone, Riverclan? I thought where did that come from? My vision left me,

"_Where am I?" _

_My voice echoed over the empty field. _

"_Starclan" said the black car next to me, Shadowgleam._

"_Am I dead?" I asked_

"_Yes, yet no. You will walk on the clan grounds again."_

**(A/N, I am paraphrasing)**

" _you must go."_

" _I need to do something."_

"_I thought you might." Shadowgram sighed "Follow me."_

_And we started walking._

I gasped, I am having trouble breathing. Peaches was standing over me "Are you ok? Wake up, Fluffy!" and I was gone again.

_It feels like forever, on and on. Then we see a forest with cats in it, A shimmering cat stepped out, "Moonflower." she said "Moonflame!" I ran and our furs touched,we were both purring._

_Then she said "good-bye"_

_And I was ripped from Starclan_

I gasped awake. I was at a cutter, I looked around, I am fine. Just a dream.


End file.
